1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GUI generation apparatus and a method for generating a GUI.
2. Description of the Related Art
To realize a change of screens using a definition file, a technology is disclosed in which serviceability is improved by separately providing a screen display unit, a program execution unit and a database operation unit so as to facilitate the change of screens (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-282658).
As another technology for dynamically generating a user interface based on a definition file, there is Java Server (registered trademark) Pages (JSP) technology for creating web screens. JSP technology employs what are called “JSP tags” together with HTML document tags that represent screen designs. Upon finding JSP tags in an HTML document, a server can change the screen design by converting the tags into appropriate tags. As another technology for creating WEB screens, there is Java Server (registered trademark) Faces (hereinafter referred to as “JSF”) technology. JSF technology is a technology to separate a UI and a logic using JSP for screen designing.
According to the conventional techniques described above, only by editing the definition file, the arrangement of the components within a screen can be changed freely.
However, in order to effect a change across screens, part of the programs used to update the screen display need to be rewritten, so it was difficult to effect the change across screens only by editing the definition file.